Relatively short chopped fibrous glass strands are frequently shipped in cartons for further processing in the manufacture of other products. Equipment designed to handle such chopped strands can be disrupted when relatively longer strand segments enter the system.
The undesirable longer sections of strand can be formed due to any one of a number of reasons such as the chopper is out of adjustment and/or the cutting blades are worn.
Previously, visual inspection of the contents of the carton was relied upon to detect the presence of undesirably long strands. Without continuous inspection, some long strands were inadvertently packaged. This invention provides continuous elimination of such undesirable lengths of strand from the desired segments as they are formed.